Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-4a}{3} + \dfrac{6a}{3}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-4a + 6a}{3}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{2a}{3}$